everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Esperanza Blancaflor
Esperanza Blancaflor is the daughter of Blanca Flor from the Mexican fairy tale of the same name. It is a Mexican variant of Snow White. Info Name: Esperanza Blancaflor Age: 14 Parent's Story: Blanca Flor Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Briseida Verdoso Secret Heart's Desire: To make sure I have a healthy relationship with my mother. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at caring for kittens. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be very gullible at times. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Animals are so sweet. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. I'd rather rescue myself. Best Friend Forever After: Lucille Hubbard, who taught me all I need to know about helping animals. Character Appearance Esperanza is of average height, with pale skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a white and gold dress with a daisy pattern. Personality Esperanza is a shy, sweet girl who loves animals. She especially likes to care for kittens. She has a trio of kittens named Perlita, Adelita, and Goyo. She is close with her mother and can't bear the thought of her mother trying to kill her. Biography I am Esperanza Blancaflor, the daughter of Blanca Flor, the fairest one of all. My grandmother was a vain queen who consulted a mirror every day to ask who was the most beautiful woman in the world. It always told her she was most beautiful, but one day it said that Blanca Flor was the most beautiful. She had her servant Juan take her to the woods to be killed. Juan spared Blanca Flor and told her to flee. She soon found herself in a hut that belonged to three robbers. The robbers took good care of her. When the evil queen found out Blanca Flor was alive, she came to the hut in disguise and gave her a poisoned necklace, which caused her to faint. The robbers put her in a casket. One rainy day, a prince found her and took the casket to a chapel. A sexton removed her necklace, and she awoke. She fell in love with the prince and married him. My mother has been crowned queen, and my grandmother has been put in Mirror Prison. She is friends with the Evil Queen. Being from similar stories, the two of them have gotten along well. I'm an only child, so I'm heiress to two different kingdoms. I would love to rule those two kingdoms in peace once I become queen. I'm going to follow in my mother's footsteps as Blanca Flor. However, neither of us are fond of the idea. I'm very close with my mother (I always look to her for advice) and I can't see her being jealous of me. Plus she's a kind, gentle soul, unlike my wicked grandmother. At Ever After High, there's a lot of stuff going on. I'm an ace at Beast Training and Care, where I get to care for the sweetest animals. I have three kittens and I care for them as if they were my own children. I think I'd love to open an animal shelter. Lucille Hubbard, the current Old Mother Hubbard, owns an animal shelter right in town and I frequently help her care for animals. We hope that we can find good homes for all the animals in the world. Peace out! Trivia *Esperanza's name comes from her mother Blanca Flor. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cherami Leigh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs Category:Mexican Category:NibiruMul's OCs II